What happened after Life Ain't Easy: Chapter 1
by SimonxJeanette99
Summary: I'm back and better than ever. This is my story of what happened after Life Ain't Easy. Enjoy. Rated M for later chapters


**What Happened After Life Ain't Easy**

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been uploading any new stories but this story will be on my newest favourite episode of Alvinnn and the Chipmunks the TV show. All of this happened the night after the Life Ain't Easy segment with all the Chipettes and all the Chipmunks. So, I hope you enjoy this story

Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor or Dave. All these characters belong to Ross Bagdarsarian and Bagdarsarian Productions

Chapter 1: Straight after Life Ain't Easy

"Alllvvvviiinnn" Dave says.

Dave was not happy with with Alvin after he splashed soup in his face after a musical number.

"Dave, Dave. It wasn't my fault. It was, uhhhh…" Alvin mumbled trying to explain his point.

"No Alvin. Please, just go. All of you, dinner's over. Time for me to go to sleep. I'll go wash my face and go to sleep. You 6 should be getting some rest too." Dave says with some conviction.

Then straight after, Dave walks off toward his room as well as the Chipmunks and Chipettes walk away.

Dave's POV

"Wow, that was really immature of Alvin. He needs discipline. Ah well, I'll give it to him in the morning." I said very sleepy.

Alvin and Brittany's POV

"I think that was very, very well done Brittany. You sure are a great actress." Alvin says giving Brittany a compliment.

After Brittany gives a little blush, she gives back to Alvin saying, "Why, thank you Alvin. You weren't too bad yourself. Especially for an attention seeker."

Alvin giggled and said, "You know me Brit, I'm Alvin. That's me. Attention seeker Alvin. I just tried to make an entertaining show. But you were the main star."

Brittany once again blushes, "You really think so Alvin? You thought I was that good?"

Alvin nods his head and says, "Yes Brit. I do think you were really good."

Brittany hugs Alvin and gives him a little kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Alvin. You've made my day. I think we better get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Alvin nods to Brittany and says, "Yep, I will see you tomorrow."

Brittany kisses Alvin's cheek again and says, "Goodnight Alvin."

Alvin kisses Brittany back on the cheek and says, "Goodnight Brittany."

With that, Alvin went walking upstairs toward the bathroom to brush his teeth and Brittany walked out the front door and toward the Chipettes treehouse.

Simon and Jeanette's POV

"Wow Jeanette. What was that back there?" Simon asked Jeanette.

Jeanette took off her hat from dinner and gives Simon her explanation. "Well, Simon, it's actually pretty simple. Alvin has been tricking you again. Brittany told me that he started his own reality TV show with the camera's hooked up around the house."

"Wait, what? You mean the cameras that I set up for Alvin so he can do a science experiment?" Simon asked again.

"Those ones Simon" Jeanette said pointing up to the cameras above the TV and above the behind the plants.

"Those are mine Jeanette. So Alvin's been making a reality show with my cameras?" Simon said almost in yell.

"Yes Simon. I'm sorry. I should've never listened to Brittany." Jeanette said hugging Simon.

"I'll deal with that later Jeanette. At least I got to see you in a beautiful dress." Simon says in a soft voice.

Jeanette blushes a deep red and says, "What? This thing? I've only worn this to fancy occasions."

"Yeah, and you look so beautiful in it" Simon says again softly.

Jeanette blushes another shade of red and says to Simon, "You really think so Simon?"

Simon starts blushing and replies, "Yes Jeanette. I really do. You are extremely beautiful."

Jeanette gives Simon a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Simon."

Simon smiles. "You're welcome Jeanette.

"Well, its getting pretty late and I think we should get some sleep" Jeanette says yawning.

Simon yawns after her and says, "That is a great idea."

Jeanette lets go of Simon and gives him another cheek kiss. "Goodnight Simon. I'll see you tomorrow.

Simon smiles and says, "Goodnight Jeanette. I hope you sleep well."

With that, Jeanette runs towards her sister Brittany who just went out the front door and Alvin heads to the bathroom after Alvin.

Theodore and Eleanor's POV

"What's going on Eleanor? What just happened with you and your sisters? Theodore asked in his tone.

Eleanor sighs and says, "Theo, Alvin is making a TV show and Brittany had us do this. I'm sorry."

"No Eleanor. Don't be. In fact, I thought it was a great performance" Theodore says.

"You think so Theo?" Eleanor asked kind of shocked.

"Yeah, and I couldn't take my eyes off you. You looked so beautiful." Theodore said kind of blushing.

Eleanor blushes just like him and says, "Theo, all I did was provide background. You could hardly see me."

"You were the only one I saw Eleanor." Theodore says sweetly.

Unlike her sisters, Eleanor gives Theodore a kiss on the lips and says, "I've never gotten noticed till I met you. Thank you Theodore."

Theodore then gives back the kiss and says, "You're very welcome Eleanor. And you deserve to be more noticed."

"Well Theo, I better be getting home." Eleanor says.

"Oh yeah. Dave wanted us to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning Eleanor." Theodore said sweetly.

"Goodnight Theodore." Eleanor says as she gives him one more kiss.

"Goodnight Eleanor." Theodore replies and returns the kiss.

After this, Eleanor runs out the door to catch up with her sisters and Theodore goes up the stairs to go to the bathroom.

Well guys, there is Chapter 1. This is just the start and just an introduction to the story. More things go on next chapter. I assure you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
